Media distribution systems transfer video, audio, graphics and other media content to user media devices, such as televisions, audio players, and computers. The media distribution systems transfer the media content over various media channels. A few examples of media distribution systems are broadcast television networks and satellite radio stations. The media channels have names, but users typically request the media channels by channel number. There are now thousands of different media channels making it difficult for the user to remember the channel number for each media channel. The media channel numbers also vary from one media distribution system to the next. If the channel number of a desired media channel is unknown, the user may have to flip through hundreds of media channels by channel number to locate the desired media channel. Alternatively, the user may be able to scroll through several pages of a program guide to find the desired media channel.